


Shane's.

by NaturalandReal (icyzephyr)



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyzephyr/pseuds/NaturalandReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick has always been Shane's. (Implied Lori/Rick.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shane's.

It was always fast. Rough. Over as quickly as it started but Shane was always looking for more and Rick? He was more than willing to give Shane exactly what he wanted. 

Underneath Shane's heated gaze, the way he grabbed Rick - there was never a hesitation to give into the hungry touches. If it was easier for Shane this way then so be it... Rick's body was his to use, he was Shane's no matter what ring he wore. 

Rick had always been Shane's. From the day they met, where Shane was just a young and arrogant boy in high school - when they shook hands on that day, Rick didn't know he was signing over his heart. Signing over whatever he had to give...  _Anything for Shane. Anything._

Even  _this._  His friend never said a word about what they did, when they were off doing patrols scouting for Walkers. Shane would bury himself deep inside of Rick, his mouth, his ass, fucking him until they were a dirty sweaty mess on the forest floor. 

No matter the pain he endured, no matter how rough Shane was with him... Rick knew he was more than a fuck. He knew it in the way Shane kissed him, hot and slow, as if to say _You're alive._ Pressing hurried kisses to his neck - _You're here._  Even in the way his hands would hug his hips before he would shove Rick down. _I love you_ , the action said.

Rick would never deny Shane this. He was his brother, something more than friends and something more than lovers. No words were necessary  but he knew he would always be Shane's. 

Always. 

  



End file.
